He's Dead, She's Immortal
by Sassy Percabeth
Summary: One-shot story for Thaluke week. After the Titan War, Thalia isn't herself without Luke. But what if Luke isn't exactly dead? What if he chose rebirth for her?


**One-shot: It's PJO Ship Week Time~ Thaluke Week: July 17-24 (Did I get that right?) An anon on tumblr asked me to write a thaluke fic, so here it is! Tried to think of an original idea, and this is a one-shot on it. Enjoy!**

**~Seven**

* * *

******_This takes place right after the Titan War_**

Thalia felt like some part of her heart was missing. The Titan War was a success, and although she lost a few of the huntresses, she felt as if a certain ghost was always haunting her, never letting her go. It was Luke's. The last time she had seen Annabeth, she had tears cascading down her cheeks. Ever since Luke sacrificed, she often asked herself why she was becoming this emotional, and not the normal, enthusiastic, sarcastic Thalia. Sure, she was the daughter of the drama god, but she never let Aphrodite play with her love life this much.

The Huntresses of Artemis were staying in Camp Half-Blood. She was the only one who didn't move on her bunk. She just sat there, remembering. Remembering about when she ran away, and the she-goat Amaltheia led her to Luke. Remembering about when she used to joke with him about having his golf club to fend off the monsters. Remembering the scenario with Hal Green, who could only type his words. Remembering about waking up from being a pine tree, only to find that her only best friend-aside from Annabeth, of course-had joined the dark side. Her only best friend that almost became her lover.

She heard a knock on the door, but she didn't even bother to respond. A boy came in, but Thalia didn't even look at him.

"What do you want?" she growled. She knew who he was, but she wasn't in the mood to see him today.

"I thought you might want to hear this. I've talked to Luke in the Underworld."

"Of course you did, Nico." She didn't recognize any interest in her own voice, but her heart leapt at the name Luke.

"And... and he chose rebirth." The room was silent for a while. Thalia's head sprung up.

"He's alive."

"For you."

Thalia wanted to start crying again, but she managed to hold it back. "I suggested it. At first he didn't agree, because then he'd lose all his memories of you. But I told him I'd let him leave one memory behind. Your name."

She didn't know how to reply to that. "Thank you, Nico." She got up, slowly, and shuffled to the door. Flinging it open, she sprinted out.

Nico stared at the open door. "You go, girl." he whispered.

* * *

Thalia sprinted through camp, pushing through the campers, ignoring the mutters of, 'Whats your problem?' and ran outside. She kept on sprinting until she reached the Pine Tree-_her _pine tree. There sat a boy, no younger than 25, sprawled on the floor, using the tree for a shade. She wondered if Nico wanted to relive the Percy and Annabeth reunion or something, but still, she cautiously approached.

"Luke?" She asked, her heart caught in her throat. The boy turned around, and his facial features stung Thalia like needles in her heart. The boy who loved her, but betrayed her in the end; the boy who turned against her, but eventually sacrified for love. It was Luke, but something was different about him. There was no scar in his face, and his eyes weren't gold, they were the normal sky blue, like there could be angels fluttering across them. It almost convinced her that Luke hadn't become evil, or left her behind.

Almost.

"Are you... are you Thalia?" She choked back a sob.

"Yes." Luke's eyes brightened, and he thrust out a hand. But Thalia indignantly swatted it away.

"Ow!" He flinched, but his tone wasn't angered. "Now what was _that_ for?"

"That was for leaving me! And betraying camp! And..." her voice faltered. "dieing..." she suddenly became aware that Luke, _this _Luke, she had to remind herself, didn't remember anything from his old life. "Our story seems like a tragedy now." she tried to make her voice sound strong, but it came out the opposite.

But Luke, _this _Luke, kept smiling. "Hey, we can start over. Y'know, lead a new life?"

Thalia remembered Luke using this tone of voice before. _"Hey, we can run away together!"_

Despite the situation, she managed a smile. Enthusiastic, sarcastic Thalia was coming back. "Forgiven." _Sorry, my lady,_ she thought. I_ hope you forgive me._

She pulled Luke in for a kiss. They stayed like that for a long time, until Luke hastily pulled away. He looked at Thalia, shocked.

She stood up, a little shaky at first. "Race you to the bottom?" she asked, pointing down the hill.

Luke's expression turned from shocked to happy. "You bet."

We chased each other down the hill, and for once, I didn't look back.


End file.
